Trigger
by DanamiteKaboom
Summary: The series of memories Spencer Reid that flashes into his head when He see's a certain girl that keeps popping up at work. He doesn't know who she is and why she triggers them. Reid/OC
1. She's back for her birthday

**She's back for her birthday**

Reid walked into the bureau sitting down at his desk after the case they had done. He was tired and wanted a moment to relax before going home. Prentiss and Morgan were already gone but Garcia and Hotch were still there. The two were in Hotch's office but there was another girl. A red-head girl with blue eyes that seemed to make Hotch smile. That was insane. Hotch _never_ smiles.

_Spencer Reid leaned down to kiss Dallas Rowe, she dodged it. "Hey" Spencer said, chuckling. The 2 were lying down on their couch. Dallas giggled, kissing him on the cheek. He reached over Dallas to try and get something, She slapped his hand away. "Again with the dairy, Spence?" She asked smiling. "It's not might fault, I just love dairy." He said attempting to reach for them again, Dallas slapping his hand again. "Go drink milk then." _

_"Baby come on, please Dall, just 1" Spencer pleaded._

_"Their like your drugs." She got up and picked up the bottle containing the dairy and threw it out of the window, Spencer just shrugged. "Spit them out." Dallas said holding her hand out infront of his mouth. One by one he spat them out, "Good boy," She said throwing them and sitting on his lap._

_"Do I get a kiss now?" Spencer said, stroking her hair tenderly._

_"No," She said grinning. Spencer smirked pushing her down onto the sofa, leaning down and pinning her down and kissing her up her neck, she smiled when he kissed the edge of her lip._

_"Your saucy for a Dr." She said chuckling when he kissed her. He winked, kissing her again, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer. She pulled his hair making him moan. She grinned pulling it harder, pushing up on him and sitting back on his lap. "I want you" She murmured into his ear huskily running her hand through his hair as he moaned again. He kissed her passionately pushing his hand up her shirt. _

_"Hey Reid, Rooooo..." Derek said drifting off seeing the sight of the two_

_"Hey, Hotch, How d'you like the sight of your only niece making out with the genius of the pack?" Emily mused._

_"Oh, shut up, Hey Unc- Hotch" Dallas said jumping up, patting her shorts down. _

_"Happy Birthday Dallas" Aaron said smiling and hugging her, "I know Haley would love to see you" There seemed to be tear in his eyes._

_"Thanks Uncle Aaron" She said hugging him like a 3 year old girl. She was turning 26 and this was one of the first birthdays She had with the team. They were all going out to a Chinese restaraunt. _

_"Can I ask why we're going to a Chinese retaraunt?" Spencer asked, getting up fixing his tie._

_"Because I love Chinese" was Dallas answer, He groaned at this, "Bring a fork, I know you can't use chopsticks, Baby" He smirked as Dallas took his hand, pulling him out of the house and into the sunshine, "So Who's driving?" She asked._

_"Hotch, Morgan'll kill us, I cant be bothered, JJ's meeting us there, It's your birthday and we won't get anywhere if Reid's at the wheel" Emily said getting in the car. _

Reid blinked. 'What was all that?' He asked himself. A flashback on one of his only girlfriends he ever had-Dallas? They broke up after She moved to the U.K. to work in the MI6. This girl was different to Dallas. The girl had red hair while Dallas had blonde, this girl had blue eyes, Dallas had grey. The were the complete oppisite.

_**AU:**_

_**Hey, **_

_**First fanfic, don't hate, appreciate ^.^**_

_**So I've got school and blah blah blah so I update ever Friday-Sunday, and all the other times I'm writing Chapters... I don't know where this story is going... It just won't go away in my mind and the title has nothing to do with the actual chapter...;;**_

_** ~Danamite xxx**_


	2. Reunion

**Reunion**

**BeforeReading****: Quick note, I use Spencer and Dallas for the memory (The italics if you haven't gathered) and Reid and Rowe in reality.  
**

Reid leaned back into his chair closing his eyes hoping to relax a few minuts before leaving. How Reid wanted Dallas back was like how the world needed the big bang for it to start.

_"Spence, We don't have to go if your this worried" Dallas said, They were in Spencer's car, and Dallas tried to calm him down before they went in for his High School Reunion. _

_"No, I have to face them" Spencer said, He was still shaking so much. Dallas took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply._

_"You sure?" She said looking into his eyes._

_"I think" He murmured looking at her lovingly, "Thanks, for erm, coming"_

_"Your my boyfriend, as much as your here for me, I'm here for you" She said, kissing him again before getting out of the car. _

_"Did I tell you, you look beautiful?" He said taking her hand, looking her up and down. She wore a short, but not too short black dress, that was puffed but not too puffed and had a black and white polka-dot flower on the white belt._

_"Several times, and you look handsome" She had, grabbing at his coller, "And all mine" She said grinning, resting her forehead onto his, She pulled apart and walked into the building with Spencer, wrapping his arm round her waist. Inisde there was just hall with alot of people inside talking. They all looked married. A man came up to him "Spence, Hey, I thought I might see you again" He said, then he noticed Dallas and eyed her, "Moved on from Lila, Eh?" He wiggled his eyebrow. Spencer blushed, "No, Me and Lila didn't have anything. This is Dallas by the way" He said, pushing her slightly forwards._

_"Nice to meet you" Dallas said politely._

_"Parker Dunley, Nice too meet you too" Parker said, shaking her hand. He then walked away. Next two women came up to them, One blonde one brunette, Harper Hillman and Alexa Lisbon. _

_"Well, It's Spencer Reid, still skinny, oh and who's this? Spencer's newest student" Alexa said picking at her nails._

_"Actually, I'm Dr. Dallas Rowe. Spencer's girlfriend" She said defending Spencer. Alexa then let out a small chuckle._

_"Did you pay an actress to come play a doctor" Harper said grinning_

_"No, I'm a doctor in astology, mathematics and psycholoy actually" Dallas said. The look on Harper and Alexas face was hilarious or the two. Spencer just grinned. Spencer and Dallas walked out out the building after that. "Did I tell you I love you too?" Spencer said putting his arm around her shoulder._

Reid snapped his eyes open after having drifted off. He glanced at his watch, he looked around to find the girl had gone as well as Garcia and Hotch.

_**AU**__**: **_

_**Haii ;D**_

_**I'm reviewing and it's currently 11:05pm where I live and I'm just raelly tired :O, Sooooo,,, Next week/Tomorow or on Sunday I will be updating ;D**_

_** ~Danamite xx**_


	3. Funeral

**Funeral**

Reid got up and picked up his bag, heading for the door. He then smashed into someone obviously shorter than him. He felt the person fall to the ground, It was that Red-head girl He had seen earlier. "Sorry" He said helping her up. For a moment the two looked at each other. The blue eyes He had seen earlier where now grey. A type of grey he had only seen in one girl- Dallas. He hadn't seen that shade of grey since Hayley Hotch's funeral, When it was filled with tears.

_It was Hotch's speech that made everyone tear up, which didn't help the already sobbing Dallas. She was snuggled into Spencer who was literally supporting her. The emotion Hotch put into that speech was incredible. Spencer stroked Dallas' hair, murmuring songs into her ear. The songs He knew She loved. The two went up together putting roses on Hayley's coffin. "Spencer. I need to tell you something" She said when they got to the car park, He looked away. He thought maybe Dallas was dating another boy. A girl pretty as Dallas it wouldn't be suprising. "I'm moving" She said._

_"You're moving? When?" He said almost in shock._

_"After the funeral. I couldn't bring myself to tell..." She tried to finish but Spencer interrupted._

_"You didn't tell me? I thought we were in a relationship Dallas, I trusted you" He blurted_

_"Spencer..."_

_"No Dallas. I actually trusted you, Your the first girl I've trust in years and you go and move, to try and block me out? Is that the reason? " He continued. Dallas was shocked at Spencers outburst._

_" I thought you would be understanding and congratulate me, I'm moving the Englad because I've been excepted into the MI6, and Strauss ordered me to take it" She yelled, walking away. _

_"No wait Dall, I viewed it the wrong way" Spencer said running after her, feeling like an idiot. She stopped._

_"No Spencer. I viewed it the wrong way. I thought you were a nice guy, not like the other jerks I've dated before, but in fact you are. Just. The. Same." She said, walking off again. Spencer didn't run after her again. He just stood there. After a few minuts after Dallas' car pulled out of the car park he got into his car. "Dammit Spencer. One girl who actually liked you, you push her away. Your such a jerk..." He said to himself, looking at the picture of him and Dallas that he kept on the dash board. He started the engine and drove to the resturaunt._

_"Sorry I'm late" Spencer said, sitting down at the table surrounded by David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia and Emily Prentiss. _

_"What was up?" Penelope said, sticking a work in her food._

_"Nothing. Just needed time to myself for a bit" He muttered, getting up to get his food._

"Uh, it's okay" The red-head said, pushing her hair back behind her ear, smiling at Reid. "Uh, Yeah," She said.

"Dall, Hurry up!" Hotch called to her.

"Wait," She said, sprinting to get her coat from a desk. The desk that had been empty since Dallas had left. How dare she sit there. Reid yelled at anyone who sat there, not matter who it was but this time he felt he should leave it. She ran back out with a leather brown jacket. It looked strangely like the one He had given Dallas once.


	4. Public Display of Affection

**Public Display of Affection**

**BeforeReading: Ugh. I'm using 2 flashbacks to try and make this chapter longer. First one very short actually**

Reid stood there for a minute a bit confused. Could it have been Dallas? Surely not. Maybe Reid was going mad. Maybe someone was giving him drugs secretly? He hated drugs. Even before Tobias Hankel, but Tobias re-enforced that, but with Dallas as a reason he could stop. He could be strong for once. He was glad she was there for him. But what would happen if that happened again? Maybe he would give up

_When Dallas saw Spencer, She sprinted to him, He colapsed on her. "My Baby, Im so glad your okay" She said, clutching him desperatly. They stood there embraced until the rest of the team got there. "I need to take you to a medic" She helped him, walk to the medic. He leaned on her, limping there. He sat down and looked at Her. "Dallas, When I was there, about to die, I realised something" Spencer said looking at her while the medic examined her and when he was done he left Spencer and Dallas alone. "I Love you" He said quickly._

_"Oh Spencer, I love you" She said, cupping his face with her hands and kissing him. He kissed back._

_"Talk about Public Display of Affection" Derek Morgan muttered, grinning. Dallas pulled away and hit him hard. Spencer smiled standing up to hug Aaron Hotchner and JJ._

_"Can I have sometime on my own?" He asked after a small reunion._

_"Yeah sure, Make sure you get back to the car okay" Dallas said smiling and kissing him before walking away._

Reid walked to his car, He had owned it since forever. He opened his glove compartment. There was a picture of Rowe and Him at Reid's house on his porch, next to that was his first gun.

_"Spencer, you need to follow through, watch" Dallas said, showing him hitting the target perfectly. _

_"I just can't do it Dal," He said trying it again missing again, "See"_

_"It's because your not following through." She said, repeating the steps and getting the target perfectly again._

_"What if I never pass the qualification?" Spencer moaned, missing the target again._

_"You will" Dallas said assured._

_"The day Reidy here passes his qualification is the day you kiss him" Derek said walking past and slapping Dallas on the bum. _

_"You cheeky little devil" She said hitting Derek on the arm. Spencer blushed, fortunately for him, Dallas hadn't seen._

_"Now, again Spencer. You didn't fail with Hotch, now you don't fail on me now." She said, adjusting his aim, with two arms over him. "Now pull the trigger." She shot it and he flinched his arm to put his gun down and see were he had got but Dallas had her arms around him so he couldn't move. "Wait Spencer" She said, letting go after a few seconds. "See follow through, Now do it without me" He did perfectly. _

_The next day Spencer was quite happy when Dallas walked in. _

_"Hey Rowe, Reid passed his qualification" Derek said walking past her, "You owe someone a kiss" Dallas moaned. _

_"Jerk" She muttered to him, walking over to Spencer, "Heard you passed your qualification"_

_"Yeah, thank you so much Dallas" He said hugging her. _

_"No problem Spence" She said, smiling and kissing him on the cheek. Spencer blushed as Dallas gave Derek a knowingful and triumphant look._

**AuthorNote: Might have some dodgy writing and spelling. It 11:36pm when I was writing this and I'm currently (Was) tired... I will correct all spelling mistakes, Review please**

** Love Always**

** ~Danamite xxx**


	5. Side Note to all readers

_A note you lovely readers/followers_

_Thanks for all the Add to favourite, reviews & Story alerts. Might not seem alot but it means alot to me. So this is just a note to thank you :) 3  
_

_This is also a sorry note. I haven't been writing as often as I would love to. The most obvious reasons are because of school and mostly I'm too lazy to actually type :3 ... _

_For 'Run as fast as you can' I'm going to continue that more often now, but will be editing alot, and for 'Trigger' I will continue when I actually think through the plan of this story._

_I'm also thinking about writing a new story, either a Harry Potter, or another Criminal Minds story and will continue on my dabbling on random topics._

_~Danamite xx_


	6. Go Out with Me AlternateChap

Go out with me

Reid got home to find his homephone ringing. He let it ring, feeling tired and plopping on his bed.

"Hello, Spencer, are you home? I guess not then, It's Dallas. I hope you remember me. If not. Okay. Well call me at Hotchs number, and I guess I'll see you soon." The husky voice said. Reid sat up. Could it be? He grabbed his mobile and started typing in Hotchs number pausing at the last number then put the phone away. He lay back in bed. He didn't bother to change his clothes he just slept.

_"Spencer shh" Dallas said calming Spencer down._

_"I can't. JJ's gone" Spencer was more angry than sad. Poor Spencer. _

_"How could Strauss do that?" _

_"Spencer, She's pregnant!I t's the best for needs rest" Dallas said rubbing Spencer's back. Spencer then burst into tears._

_"Spencer, look at me." She said, holding his face. He did so._

_"Breath in, and out. In and out" She rubbed his back again. He calmed down._

_"Dallas. You've been here always for me" He said. She wiped the tears away from his eyes._

_"Spence, I'm here for you" She said holding him._

_"DallasBeMyGirlfriend" He said all in a rush. Dallas heard, She sometimes didn't understand when he talked at work._

_"Slow down Spencer, repeat what you just said" She said looking at him. He looked into her eyes and sighed._

_"Dallas. I gives me great honor to ask you..." He started but Dallas cut in._

_"Spencer. As much as I love your little rants. Please just tel me" She said smiling, trying to be as polite as possible._

_"Will you be My girlfriend?"_

_"Spencer. Of course!"_

**I wrote this awhile ago, kinda abandoned this idea but while I'm on my Notebook I guess I will upload it as an alternate. Of course it is shorter than expected but I will finish up the real ending as well as upload it. Keep on reviewing :)))) Oh, I have a bone to pick with CBS. Who else agrees that JJ should never have left. I don't like Seaver, I don't know why. Maybe it's because She has almost replaced JJ and is far too identicle to her, I won't accept that there is someone new or that she is a possible love interest for Spencer... I don't know. And making another Criminal Minds is just weird. Although I do find that Mick Rawson rather attractive ;)... No. I did not watch a SB but I did watch The Fight, being the loyal CM love, I attempted to watch the whole of season 6 and 5, which I managed to achieve. OH MY GOSH, I did not want to rant on a whole massive paragraph... But I will continue anyways... I, unlike other CM fans, I did enjoy the episode 'The Fight'. So this is the end of my small rant. If anyone would like to discuss this with me, feel free to inbox me :DD**

**~Danamite xx**


	7. Back to Reality

Back to reality

**Notes: More Dallas in this chapter. Infact it's mostly Dallas. Oh and this is 3 months since the last chapter. -In reality this is after JJ's departure. In my world, and many of the other CM fans' worlds, JJ is still here- Not many flash-backs here.**

"Thank you, Ma'am for allowing me to re-join the BAU" Rowe said, smiling and shaking Strauss' hand.

"It's my pleasure, Miss, or should I say Agent Oceanus. I trust you know how to use a gun" Strauss said handing Rowe her badge and gun. Rowe nodded and clicked her gun into her belt and put her badge in her gun.

"Agent Hotchner will show you to your desk" Strauss said, and with that Rowe was walking down the hall of the BAU again.

"So hows Mick Rawson, may I ask?" Hotch said smirking and giving Rowe a knowing look

"What?" Rowe said in a suprised tone, then she sighed knowing she wasn't going to get away with it. "Fine. We dated for 7 months. Then we decided we should just remain friends."

"This is your desk. No one has touched since you left" Hotch said smiling. Rowe sat quickly down and looked at her desk of pictures, of Hotch, Elle, Emily, JJ, Garcia, Morgan, Rossi, Gideon and Reid.

"DALLAS ROWE!" Garcia screamed from the entrance like a teenaged girl over a popstar. Rowe looked up.

"PENELOPE GARCIA!" Rowe screamed back, running to hug Garcia.

"I'm so glad you back!" Garcia said squeezing Rowe.

"And I'm so glad the rest of the team aren't here to hear you two scream" Hotch said walking past, a grin on his face and rubbing his ear jokingly.

"How have you been girlie? I love the hair" Rowe said teasing Garcia's red hair

"Not much and thank you! Kinda wanted your hair" She said. The two walked to Rowe's desk. Morgan walked into the BAU. "Dall? Is that you? Didn't recognise you for a minute!" Morgan said approaching

"Derek Morgan you look stunning" She said hugging him.

"Your just in time! She's about to tell me about a guy" Garcia said. Prentiss next walked in and wolf-whistled.

"Who's this guy?" She said pulling up a chair.

Just then Reid walked in and sat on his desk, the one directly facing Rowe. Niether Rowe, Morgan, Prentiss or Garcia noticed him.

"God Damn Aaron. You know Mick Rawson?" Rowe continued

"That arrogant, egotistical, over-sexed guy we worked with in San Francsico?" Prentiss asked.

"Yes." Rowe agreed

"You mean the hot, sexy, British guy with a damn sexy accent" JJ said walking past and handing them files.

"Wait till you actually date him" Dallas said rolling her eyes.

"Guys" Hotch said from the meeting room. All of them walked in but Rowe.

"I'm going to get some coffee" Rowe said.

Reid had his head in a book that he didn't hear Hotch over all the noise. After everyone had gone she notcied Reid.

"Hey, You might so well help me out Spencer" Rowe said smirking. Reid looked up quickly, dazed.

"Where is everyone?" Reid said, his eyebrows furrowed and frowned in confusion.

"You really get sucked into a book there Spencer" She said, ruffling his hair, "just noticed. You got your hair cut" She said cocking her head to the side, "Why?"

"Morgan said I should" He said getting up and helping Rowe with the coffee in the break room.

"I thought I was terribly sweet." She said getting a few cups up.

"Sweet?" He said blushing.

"Yes sweet. But now I just your hair's just... Hot" She said, cornering him. She pulled her hand through his hair. Reid felt a click. He moved his hands around Rowe and kissed her neck. The two then heard a cough. They looked up to find Morgan. He wolf-whistled and winked.

"Guys. Sorry, no coffee" He said smirking


	8. Profiling

Profiling

**BeforeReading: Spoilers to 'Lauren' If you haven't read it... You really don't want to :'(**

"God, I hate digging up Emily's past. I feel so... Wrong" Rowe said pacing up and down.

"I know." Reid said giving her a small hug.

"Garcia has an adress" Hotch said, walking through. Rowe and Reid jogged to the car. Soon enough the Agents were in the hospital after making it too the warehouse. Rowe was curled in Reid's arms, her shirt stained with blood.

_The team ran into the warehouse. The SWAT team first, then Derek with Dallas urging him to go quicker. Dallas still flinched when either the SWAT team or Derek fired. They turned the corner to find Emily on the floor surronded by a pool of blood. Dallas was the first on to reach her._

_"EMILY! It's Dall, stay with me. I need you. The team needs you. Please" Dallas said squeezing Emily's hand. Her eyes were teary._

_"Let me go" Emily murmured_

_"Emily, Emily please stay with me" Dallas whispered, "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me"_

_"Good. Keep hold of me" She said when Emily took Dallas' hand._

_"No, No, Emily. Stay with me. Do it for me, Spencer, JJ, Derek, Hotch, Rossi, Seaver" The team" Emily's grip was getting looser and looser._

_"GET A MEDIC NOW" Dallas shouted her voice almost breaking. Why wasn't a medic here yet. Emily only had an amount of time till she died. Oh, If they had gotten here quicker._

_"What about Declan? You want to see him. We're all proud of you. You're going so far, just a little bit more" She said louder when Emily let go of Dallas' hand_

_"Dallas. I can't keep fighting. The light is beautiful. You and Spence. Stay together" Emily's voice drifted._

_"Emily, Emily. Prentiss, Emily please" Rowe repeated over and over again._

_"Rowe. Make me proud, You are my sister. I love you" Emily said smiling and then closing her eyes._

_"Emily, please, stay with me I don't if I can handle this. I love you too much to let you go. Please." She said her eyes getting blury._

_"You can do it." Was Emily's last words to Dallas. Derek pulled Dallas up and moved her towards Spencer. She was weak enough for Spencer to look after her. She saw Emily's lips move a last time. They whispered 'You can do it'_

"What if Emily doesn't make it?" Rowe asked looking up at Reid.

"Don't say that Dall" He said rocking her back and fourth, "You know Emily, She's a fighter"

"She can't fight forever, Spencer. All soldiers break down" She said getting up and paced up and down the room. Reid got up and urged her to sit back down. She didn't want to. JJ walked in. The room was silence.

"No, no, no" Garcia whispered her eyes tearing up.

"She never made it off the table" JJ announced with a croaky voice. Rowe, eyes already full of tears kicked her chair and walked out of the room to break down, punching the wall. Reid waited for Rowe to calm down slightly before walking into the room Rowe was in. Reid found her sat, back leaning onto the wall, crying. At this point Rowe did not care about how she looked, She wanted Prentiss.

"You know the last thing she told me... Was that I can do it. She said she loved me. I don't know if she heard me say it back." Rowe said bursting into tears again.

The funeral of Emily Prentiss was sad. Rowe cried the whole way full with Garcia. One by one they put roses onto her coffin. Rowe was the last. She took one last look of her sister, her friend, her bestfriend, her college, her shoulder to cry on. That was all gone.

"Dallas. You was there for me when JJ left. You were there through everything. I'm now here for you" Reid said, hugging her.

"She also told me I should get back together with you" She said, hiding herself in Reid's chest. He kissed her hair.

"That's your choice." He said, looking at her when she took her face out his chest. He pushed her hair behind her ear.

"I want to" She said leaning in, "You?"

"I need to" He said leaning in aswell pushing his lips onto hers.

Somewhere up above Emily Prentiss was smiling.

**Oh My Gosh. No CBS can't do that. I love Emily too much :( I cried sooooo much during this. At the beginning I was all 'Yay, JJ's back :DD ' then at the end I was angry. Then I knew I had to write... I WANT PAGET/EMILY! D': Crying so much right now... Reviews and inboxes on CM; Emily shouldn't have died. And Paget shouldn't leave.**


End file.
